Pokemon Black: My story
by nadezak
Summary: Introducing Pokemon black as you never read it before with new caracter backgrounds and new ages and many more
1. Chapter 1First Pokemon

I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Nintendo. Enjoy

Nadezak

Chapter 1- First Pokémon

Prof Juniper: Hi there welcome to the world of Pokémon. My name is **Professor Juniper**. Everyone calls me the **Pokémon professor**!

She throws her poké ball and out comes a cute Pokémon.

Prof: That's right! This world is widely inhabited by mysterious creatures called **Pokémon**! Pokémon have mysterious powers. They come in many shapes and they live in many different places. We humans live happily with Pokémon! Living and working together, we complement each other. We help each other out to accomplish difficult tasks. Having Pokémon battle one another is particularly popular, and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokémon. And that is why I research Pokémon.

She returns the cute Pokémon to its poké ball.

Prof: Well, that's enough from me. Could you tell me about yourself? Are you a Boy or A Girl

Picked Girl.

Prof: So you're a girl. Can you tell me you're name?

Types Anna.

Prof: Your name is **Anna**?

Yes

Prof: So your name is **Anna**. What a wonderful name! Well then. I'm going to introduce you to your two best friends! This young man is **Cheren**. He can be a little difficult, but he's a very honest person. This young woman is **Bianca**. She's a little flighty, but she works very hard. I think you three have potential so I'm going to give you a very, very important Pokémon. **Anna**! The moment you choose the Pokémon that will accompany you on your journey, your story will truly begin. During your journey, you will meet many Pokémon and people with different personalities and points of view! I really hope you find what is important to you in all your travels... That's right! Befriend new people and Pokémon and grow as a person! That is the most important goal on your journey! Let's go visit the world of Pokémon!

Autumn

Prof enters Anna's house and puts a package down and walks out.

Cheren: **Anna**!

Anna: Yeah.

Cheren: I heard from **Professor Juniper**. That we can have a Pokémon.

Anna: Oh my gosh! Really **Cheren**, you're not putting me like the time you said there were sweets in the long grass and I got attacked by the **Patrats**.

Cheren: No not this time. Sorry about that I was six and very mischievous back then. But we're sixteen now.

Anna: Its okay I still shouldn't be hanging on to it.

Cheren: What's keeping **Bianca**? Btw can you believe they put the Pokémon trainer age up to sixteen, it's crazy.

Anna: I only just called her house and it went to answer machine, she may not have got it yet. Plus lots of ten year old's mums didn't want there children to go on a "Dangerous adventure".

Cheren; Well it's stupid. We all had to wait an extra six years until we get our first Pokémon.

Anna: Yeah but we're getting one today, let's be quick before the parents start to complain and put it up to eighteen.

Cheren: Hahaha funny **Anna**.

Anna: Thanks.

Anna's Mum: **Anna **your friend **Bianca **is here, I'm sending her up.

Anna: Thanks **Mum**.

Bianca walks into Anna's tidy room

Bianca: Sorry guys I'm a little late.

Anna: It's okay, don't worry.

Bianca: When I got the message I was just about to rush over when... Never mind. So where are the Pokémon?

Anna: In this package.

Cheren: Since it came to **Anna**'s house, **Anna** gets the first pick.

Bianca: Of course, just don't choose the cutest one that's mine.

Anna opens the package and sees a note, she reads the note:

"I've brought three Pokémon for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon! –Professor Juniper"

They see three poké balls. Anna picks them all up and throws them. Three Pokémon come out. A green one, one red one and a blue one.

Anna: I like the green one. Oh it's carrying a note:

"I am **Snivy**: I'm a girl and a grass type please take care of me young trainer"

Bianca: Yay, I can have the cutest one:

"My name is **Oshawott**: I'm male and a water type I put myself into your hands, trainer."

Cheren: Yeah, I get the coolest one:

"I'm **Tepig**: I'm a male, fire type, take care of me"

Anna: So mine isn't cute or cool then.

Cheren and Bianca: Well er um.

Anna: Its okay, **Snivy**'s the smart one then.

Bianca: Hey guys, I just had the best idea. Let's have a Pokémon to see who has the strongest starter.

Cheren: But **Bianca** that would mess the whole room up. Plus what would **Anna's mum **say?

Bianca: Oh please **Cheren**, **Anna** and I really want to.

Anna: I do?

Bianca: See she agrees.

Cheren: But** Anna** was..

Anna taps him, shakes her head and whispers.

Anna: _Just go along with her or she'll cry until our journey's over._

Cheren: Fine then

Bianca: Yay! First it's me Vs **Anna**.

Cheren: Okay I'll judge.

Bianca: Ready **Anna**.

Anna: Ready.

Bianca: Go **Oshawott**!

Anna: Go **Snivy**! **Snivy **tackle.

Snivy tackles Oshawott.

Bianca: Ouch I won't let you get away with that. **Oshawott** tackle.

Oshawott tackles Snivy.

Anna: Ooh you're playing. Well then we won't hold back. Right **Snivy**!

Snivy: Sniv sniv.

Anna: Tackle.

Bianca: Quick **Oshawott** you tackle to.

They both run and tackle each other.

Anna: All right one more tackle.

Snivy tackles and Oshawott faints.

Bianca: Aww I lost.

Anna: So what, look at my room.

Cheren: I told you so.

Bianca: Oh yeah. Oops sorry **Anna**.

Cheren: I'll restore your Pokémon for you.

Anna: Thanks

Bianca: So far **Anna**'s the strongest me Vs **Cheren **now.

Cheren: Fine. Is that okay **Anna**?

Anna: Well the rooms already messed up. Go ahead.

Battling... Cheren Wins.

Cheren: Yeah!

Bianca: Aw not again.

Cheren: Time to heal again.

Bianca: Now** Cheren **vs **Anna**.

Anna: Okay I'm game.

Cheren: Me to.

Anna: **Snivy**,you know what to do.

Cheren: Come on **Tepig**.

Anna wins.

Bianca: So **Anna **has the strongest Pokémon starter. Cool

Cheren: Well done. I thought it would be me.


	2. Chapter 2 Preparing

Alright 2nd chapter I hope my readers will be as exited as I am.

I don't own Pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo.

Enjoy Nadezak!

Chapter 2-Preparing

Cheren: I feel like I'm a trainer now! We better apologize to your Mum about your room.

Bianca: Yeah.

The three new trainers walk down the stair and approach Anna's mum.

Cheren: We're sorry we messed up your daughter's room.

Bianca: We can help clean it up.

Anna's mum: No worries, I'll take care of it later. Cause you children should be on your way to see **Professor Juniper** right now.

Cheren: Thank you! We should be on our way now. Come on **Anna**, **Bianca**, let's go. I'm going ahead we should meet up in front of the lab.

Bianca: I may be a bit late; I have to take care of something in my house. Thanks for having me!

Anna: Any time. BYE.

Anna walks up to her mum.

Mum: My, my you have quite some friends there, **Anna**. Pokémon battles are so lively, I remember my first battle. It was back when I lived in Hoenn. I chose **Mudkip** and my rival, **Brendan**. Now he was a charmer and he chose **Treecko**.

Anna: Wait,** Mum **wasn't my dad called **Brendan**.

Mum: Yes, he was.

Anna: OMG YOU MARRIED YOUR RIVAL!

Mum: Yes and.

Anna shudders.

Mum: Anyway, I could hear their cries as they battled. Let me rest it, which Pokémon did you get.

Anna: **Snivy**.

Mum: You know they are the smart starter.

Snivy rests.

Mum: He looks great now

Anna: SHE!

Mum: Okay it's hard to tell. You know because they don't have...

Anna: SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Mum: I was just saying.

Anna: Well you shouldn't.

Anna's mum passes Anna a device which looks like a watch.

Mum: This is a **Cross-transceiver **or **Xtranceiver** for short. You can make calls with it.

Anna puts it on her wrist.

Anna: Thanks **Mum**. Bye

Anna walks out the house and heads for the lab. But 1st she stops at Bianca's house.

Bianca's Dad: NO NO A THOUSAND TIMES NO!

Bianca: But **Dad** I'm, I'm a good trainer. I've got a Pokémon and everything packed. I can totally go on the journey!

Bianca's Dad: No you are not going until you're 40 years old.

It turns out that Bianca's dad was one of the people who complained and put the age up on the journey.

Bianca: I'm going anyway.

Anna and Bianca walk out the house together and head for the lab.

Anna:_ This is probably the reason why she was late to my house._

They make it to the lab where Cheren is waiting outside for them

Cheren: Ok! We're all here let's go see the Professor!

All three of them walk in and walk up to Prof. Juniper.

Prof. Juniper: Hi there! I've been waiting for you three. Allow me to introduce my self I am **Professor Juniper**.

Cheren: Yes yes we all know your name.

Prof. Juniper: Aw don't ruin the fun, you party pooper. Today is the day you will always remember: The day you leave home to be become Pokémon masters. You three are going to help me study how Pokémon came into existence.

Cheren: We are?

Bianca: We are? COOL!

Prof. Juniper: Have you had a Pokémon battle yet?

Anna: Yes we have and it kinda ruined my room.

Prof. Juniper: Can you show me them?

All three: Yes sure.

They all send out their Pokémon.

Prof. Juniper: Oh wonderful it seems that your Pokémon already trust you.

Bianca: Really, how cool is that?

Prof. Juniper: Were you planning to give them nicknames.

Bianca and Cheren: No.

Anna kneels down to Snivy's level.

Anna: I think I'll call you **Miwa**.

Prof. Juniper: Oh what a wonderful name it suits her. Now this is a Pokédex.

She pulls out three devices that look like game consoles: One green, one red and one blue. She hands the blue one to Bianca, the red one to Cheren and the green one to Anna.

Cheren: Why did I get the red one?

Prof. Juniper: The reason you each got the colours you did is because of the started you chose.

Bianca: So what are these things?

Prof. Juniper: This device records Pokémon that you have seen and caught giving you an idea of what type they are and where they're found. With these it will help you help me with my research. Will you help me?

Bianca: Oh of course.

Cheren: Ok

Anna: Sure, I'm game.

Prof. Juniper: Wonderful. I want you to meet all the Pokémon in Unova. Well off you go now. Meet me at route 1.

Prof. Juniper leaves the lab and the three trainers are left to chat. Then Anna leaves lab.

Bianca: Hey, **Anna**, wait up.

Anna stops outside to see her mum. The other 2 come and stop as well.

Mum: So what did the Professor say?

Cheren: She asked us to help her with her research.

Mum: Really that's great! So what type of research?

Bianca: We have to complete the **Pokédex**.

Mum: Really that's wonderful! You know when I was on my journey in Hoenn...

Anna sighs.

Anna: Great here we go again.

Anna's mum ignores the comment and continues.

Mum: **Prof. Birch **asked me and his son, **Brendan** to complete the **Pokédex.**

Bianca: Really cool.

Mum: I thought **Juniper** might do that so here is a present for all of you.

Anna's mum hands them maps.

Anna: Thanks **Mum** that's cool.

Cheren: I'll take good care of it.

Bianca: Thank you so much.

Mum: Anyway **Anna**, while you're gone. I'll clean your room for you.

Anna:_ Yes it's been my dream to have a slave._

Mum: Ah **Pokémon **are so cute but they have the power to destroy us all.

A sweat ran down Anna's and Cheren's head; While Bianca smiled.

Bianca: Yeah I know right.


End file.
